Kumon
by Naoki Hiki
Summary: C'est une petite famille qui s'entraide, qui se soutient, qui essaye de vivre, qui essaye d'être heureuse. Malgré les bas, les passés, les futurs, et les présents. C'est une famille dont personne ne s'inquiètes mais qui accepte ceux qui veulent combler un vide. Et vivre.
1. Pluie

Bonjour,

C'est un petit début certes. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira néanmoins.

Bonne lecture à vous~

Bien sur à part mes ocs, tout appartient à Tite Kubo bien évidement.

Il vient de poser la dernière pierre, celle qui scelle à jamais son destin. Il se lève, se courbe et. La terre est boueuse à cause de la pluie qui coule en trombe. Chacun de ses pas semble vouloir s'engouffrer dans la terre à chaque fois qu'il avance. Comme s'ils voulaient le faire tomber, et l'emmener sous terre. Mais il relève ses pieds à chaque fois, l'empêchant d'être avalé. Il ne regarde même plus le ciel assombri, pas plus qu'il ne fasse attention aux cadavres qui n'ont pas pu évité la terre mouvante. Ou un autre problème.

C'est fini, enfin. Il n'avait plus à se préoccuper de qui que ce soit. Il doit arrêter de se relever, parce que plus rien ne l'attache à la vie. Pas même les pierres. Ni même son travail, ni les gens qui tiennent à lui. Parce qu'il n'y a plus personne. Pourtant, il croyait que tout irait bien. La vie ne lui fera pas de cadeau. Ca, il en était sûr… Pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller ?

Chaque pas devient plus lourd à porter. Chaque morceau de vie devient plus compliqué à garder. Ils étaient heureux, mais ils ne l'étaient plus. Sa famille n'est plus, à cause de son égoïsme, en était-ce ? Qu'elle est devenue sa raison ? Partie, tout comme sa famille. Un genou à terre. N'est-il pas venu le temps de s'arrêter ? Enfin ? Il peut enfin se laisser à la terre, retourner là où il devait être. Depuis le début.

Le fer éclate, les cris se perdent dans l'infini, le sol le dérobe et le sang tombe sur ses mains qui tentent de ne faire qu'un avec le sol. Il n'est donc pas seul. Mais pourtant il l'est. Terriblement. C'est idiot, ne l'est-il… Il est perdu. Il aurait aimé que pour une fois ce ne soit pas lui qui sauve. Mais le destin est une sal- eté. Une crevasse qu'on ne cesse de gratter dans le doute qu'elle s'en aille, pour la forcer à rester. Ce qui a été, restera. Il le lui a toujours appris.

Une explosion, un cri, une blessure, un rire s'échappe dans la pénombre. Il ne voit rien, il ne veut plus rien voir. Plus depuis leur pertes. Il ne veut plus que se perdre. Mais personne ne veut le laisser dormir. Personne ne veut qu'il se repose. Pas ce cri, pas le noir qui se laisse avoir par le soleil. Une morsure dans le bras l'empêche de ne plus souffrir. "Ne me laisse pas…" Ne veut il pas entendre. "Meurt pour moi…" Il ne peut que relever sa main du sol pour la mettre sur la chose à ses côtés. Il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour ceux qui veulent vivre.

Un toucher, des mots, une main qui serre la sienne "Pardon…" La morsure ne cesse de le lancer, cette chose lui a pris quelque chose. Un morceau de lui. C'est pas plus mal, il le voulait. "Vis, vis pour m'aider… S'il te plait… Je ne veux… être seul…" La main qui le tient se serre. Une supplice. Pourquoi le destin ne veut-il pas le laisser dormir, pourquoi ne peut il s'empêcher d'aider son prochain. "C'est stupide…" S'arrache-t-il. "Bien sûr que je ne laissera pas tomber quelqu'un qui demande mon aide." C'est ce que j'ai toujours espérer, qu'on me demande de l'aide. C'est ce que j'espère toujours.

Je lui serre sa main.

Départ sur une fin, et légèrement bancale. Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus joyeux.

Ceci est le début d'une famille. D'une entraide. D'un lien.

Bonne journée à vous.

A la prochaine surement !


	2. Matinée

Bonjour, bonjour. Un premier chapitre pour mettre la couleur, mais aussi pour que vous n'oubliez pas. Désolée.

Comme je l'ai expliqué, je sais que je fais cette note à l'envers, cette histoire comportera des traces de sujets assez "sensibles", c'est pour ça la petite note (celle qui se trouve en-dessous du résumé = hurt/comfort), comme la dépendance, l'auto-mutilation, le suicide, le viol, la maltraitance, l'abandon et la mort. Mais d'autres sujets un peu plus joyeux, ou en tout cas plus positifs comme la reconstruction de soi, le recueillement, et la prise de confiance en soi. Mais ce sont des sujets survolés, bien que l'un en soit un peu la trame et d'autres l'accompagnent un peu plus. J'explique un peu plus bas, ne vous en faites pas.

Après ce petit avertissement, l'origine de ce monde appartient toujours à Tite Kubo ainsi que ses personnages. Mais mes ocs m'appartiennent.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

\- Oye oye oye on se réveille la-dedans ! Le repas se mangera pas tout seul !

Cuillère en bois et casserole en main, je sonne l'alarme comme il est possible de le faire. J'ai toujours tendance à réveiller tout le quartier en faisant ça, mais même s'ils me sermonnent pour ça, ils en sont bien heureux. Enfin bon, je repose ces ustensiles pour retourner à mes fourneaux. Servir une famille de 5 personnes, en se comptant bien sûr, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours. Surtout lorsque certaines hibernes. Et que d'autres travaillent alors que les boutiques ne sont pas encore ouvertes. Je lève la bonne marmite qui se réchauffe seule pour la placer sur la petite table en bois qui nous sert de table à manger. Il y a déjà quelques assiettes de poser en pile. Tout le monde se sert comme ils le souhaitent. Pas de contrainte. A part celle de manger ensemble.

Je vérifie que le feu est éteint, et fait un tour pour ramasser quelques torchons coincés entre les cuillères et les baguettes dans un placard bas. J'entends la lourde porte d'entrée grincer, et une encore une seconde fois pour la fermeture. Des pas essayent de se frayer un chemin pour s'arrêter suivant un objet lourd qui se pose avec la délicatesse, sûrement que s'en a était un jour, sur une assise vacante.

\- Un jour, j'suis sûr que tu vas le casser ce tabouret, sermonne-je la personne qui vient d'entrer. La délicatesse est à inscrire dans ta liste à tout faire, tu le sais ?

Il n'y a qu'un pas, ou peut-être deux entre la cuisine et le salon, donc il ne me suffit que de tourner la tête pour voir ma jeune sœur Amaya. Elle a dû se lever tôt pour préparer la forge à quelques mètres de la maison. C'est dans sa routine matinale, mais cela se voit également aux tâches de graisse qu'elle a aux mains et sur son visage. Avec l'un des torchons que je possède, je mouille le bout d'un, et lui fait signe de se baisser. Elle se laisse faire, et je la gronde gentiment :

\- Fait attention à toi, tu en as encore sur le visage aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu as attention en bougeant les outils. Tu n'as pas encore déjeuné, non ? Tu ne devrais pas sortir sans avoir quelque chose dans le ventre. C'est dangereux. Je sais très bien que tu peux travailler sans avoir rien manger, mais mange au moins quelque chose ou bois avant, qu'il y ait quelque chose dans ton estomac. Merci pour le pain, c'est gentil de l'avoir ramené. As-tu vu Cho ? Quand je suis aller voir les deux pierres là-haut je ne l'ai pas vu.

Elle me regarde de son œil marron, puis me tapote la tête tout en allant vers la chambre des lève-tard. C'est gentil d'avoir répondu. Tout en soupirant et secouant la tête j'essaye de poser les torchons sans rien faire basculer. La marmite garde un peu de sa chaleur grâce à la planche que j'ai mis par dessus. Cho a toujours la tendance à suivre Amaya le matin. Elle a un radar lorsqu'elle se lève. Elles sont similaire au niveau capillaire, parce qu'elles ont toutes deux les cheveux bruns sauf que l'une a un œil marron foncé et l'autre des yeux d'un vert très clairs. Et puis elles sont leur particularité. Amaya a une natte et la moitié de son visage caché par une mèche, Cho, elle a un chignon qui se tient avec des baguettes en fer, apparemment c'est à la mode, et qui part souvent sur le côté gauche de sa tête, également à la mode apparemment. Elle porte également un voile qui lui cache le nez et la bouche.

Je ramasse les affaires qui traînent en les attendant, pour les empiler dans un coin. Et m'aperçoit du coin de l'œil que Cho essaye de passer furtivement par la fenêtre sans que je ne la remarque. Elle essaye mais finit avec un pied dans l'évier qui a de la vaisselle sales à cause du repas et se vautre à moitié sur le sol. Blasé, je la vois se relever avec assurance malgré son entrée ratée. Voilà. Elle m'a vu aussi. Mais fait comme si de rien n'était et s'installer avec aisance sur le sol. La seule assise se trouvant être déjà occupée par le pain. Enfin, nous avons bien un autre tabouret mais il sert pour atteindre les zones normalement hors d'atteinte pour ma taille. Parce qu'elles sont toutes plus grandes que moi. Heureusement pour elles.

La plus grande de toutes arrive avec les deux endormies sous les bras et les pose au sol, toujours la délicatesse comme seconde nature, puis se pose également. Ahh ironie, quand tu nous tiens. Mais elles n'en ont cure, et se contentent de se poser l'une sur l'autre pour terminer leur nuit de sommeil. Même le vacarme ne les réveillent pas.

\- Si vous êtes si fatigués, vous n'aviez qu'à vous coucher plus tôt. Prenez un bon repas, vous serez requinquées après. Les gronde-je.

Je tends une assiette à Amaya, qui me remercie d'un hochement de tête, puis à Cho, dont je ne fais aucune remarque concernant un quelconque incident, qui fait pareil. Et aux deux dernières, dont l'une tend les mains par automatisme et l'autre ouvre la bouche. Par automatisme ?

\- Non mais dis donc, tu te sers s'il te plaît, merci bien.

Mizuki ronchonne mais accepte la demande. Avec beaucoup de sacrifices selon elle.

\- Bon appétit, disons nous, enfin pas tous. Et nous pouvons attaquer le repas, complète-je.

Et nous entamons celui-ci à notre propre vitesse, même si je préviens Amaya et Cho de manger doucement au risque de finir avec une indigestion. Yasu est une shinigami, tout comme Cho, donc elles ont des horaires à respecter. Tout comme bonne personne qui travaille se doit d'être ponctuelle, malgré le fait que l'on essaye de grappiller le plus de temps de sommeil possible, ce qui n'est pas forcément bon, où que l'on se réveille au aurores, malgré le fait que l'on se couche tard. Elles ne sont pas dans la même division. Mais partent ensemble. La plupart du temps.

\- Yasu, si tu ne te dépêche pas, Cho te laissera toute seule, et je n'espère pas recevoir la division ici comme la dernière fois, s'il te plaît. Ça m'a déjà bien embarrassé.

\- Ce n'était pas la division la dernière fois, seulement un lieutenant, me corrige la petite boule verte.

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est mieux ? lui dit Mizuki qui émerge du mieux qu'elle puisse.

\- Je trouve, oui.

Je soupire devant son insouciance, à moins que cela ne soit que de la bêtise. Une tape sur le crâne plus tard, et quelques assiettes dans l'évier à attendre leur destin. Yasu part se changer, pendant que Mizuki se prépare directement dans le salon en piochant ses vêtements qui pendent au plafond.

\- Tu as une chambre Mizuki !

\- Oui, je le sais. Mais c'est trop loin.

\- Et je ne trouve pas, vas-y !

\- Flemme…

Et la voilà qui se change devant mes pauvres yeux que je cache du mieux que je peux avec mes mains. Et me retourne pour éviter les dégâts. Mizuki est une belle (SŒUR !) femme aux cheveux blonds qu'elle attache dans un chignon un peu lâché et aux yeux d'un violet très clair. Elle travaille dans un restaurant de thé dans les environs. Mais ne m'y laisse jamais la suivre. Mais Amaya, qui est allée la voir, m'a informé qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, donc cela devrait aller, je pense. Yasu est elle une personne assez difficile au réveil, et à réveiller. Mais une fois réveillée, laisse toujours ses sourcils froncés, toujours. Je lui en ai fait la remarque un jour. Elle m'a dit que maintenant que c'est là, ça le restera. Je l'ai toujours connu avec. J'en viens à croire qu'elle est née comme ça. Un jour, elle va rester bloquée. Elle a des cheveux clair et vert, qui laisse à moitié s'échapper d'un élastique mis à la va vite, porte son uniforme serré malgré tout. Elle la voyant revenir, je desserre légèrement son habit.

\- Ne le serre pas trop, sinon tu vas t'étouffer.

Je lui fais un câlin, signe d'un au revoir tout en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. J'en fais également un à Cho, qui rechigne légèrement mais se laisse faire. Et j'en fais un à Yasu qui me le rend un peu trop bien. Je leur souhaite bon courage et de faire attention à elles. Ce dont elles me le rendent à leur manière. Je ne ferme la porte que lorsque je ne les vois plus à l'horizon. Puis m'attelle au ménage de la maison, rangement de la vaisselle, faire le linge et rangement de la maison. Amaya me laisse faire, mais donne un coup de balai et étend le linge. Nous finissons d'aérer la maison, et puis nous partons à la forge. Nous y travaillons le fer et le bronze, nous ne nous attelons qu'à la tâche de faire des outils de tous les jours, des marteaux, des pelles, des râteaux, des faux et des faucilles, des outils des champs. Et par de moments nous fabriquons à la demande des marmites ou des woks, ou encore des bols, mais très rarement. Ce sont plutôt les potiers, ceux qui travaillent l'argile, ou le bois aussi, qui s'en occupent. Mais certains apprécient le bronze, ce qui nous avait étonné sur le coup.

Voilà comment se passe une matinée par chez nous, principalement. Nous vivons comme toutes les autres familles. Comptons sur nous, nous entraidons, nous permettant de vivre simplement. Aucun de nous n'avons de grands rêves, juste celui de vivre une vie banale, et d'avoir à manger le lendemain. C'est tout. Nous laissons l'ambition aux autres, cela ne nous sert pas. Mais bon, cela n'est pas vraiment nécessaire de le raconter ici. Quelqu'un nous posera bien la question si un jour il se trouve être intéresser par nous, où l'un d'entre nous. Je suis Nori, je me suis nommé ainsi pour montrer l'exemple. Et je suis le frère de cette belle famille. Ne vous attendez pas à trop, vous risqueriez d'être déçus. Ne vous attendez pas à voir des personnes importantes venir nous voir tous les quatre matins. Laissez vous simplement bercer par le temps, la patience, la reconstruction et le simple fait d'aimer la vie. Après qu'advienne ce qu'il adviendra, mais nous avons tout le temps d'y penser. Nous ne sommes point presser.

* * *

Et voici, je me doute que ce dernier passage ne semble pas être nécessaire, mais je trouve qu'il est tout de même important. Il sert d'avertissement, et aussi de conseil. Il est vrai que cette histoire ne sera pas inscrite dans les grandes lignes de l'histoire des shinigamis, ne participera pas aux grandes guerres, et encore moins n'en sera la résultante. Je laisse aux ambitieux et aux audacieux d'être les grandes pages, d'être ceux qui parviendront à vous fendre l'âme de tristesse, d'espoir ou encore de rire. Je respecte cela. Mais ici, ce n'en sera pas le cas, peut être autre part, ou dans des "sides stories", je crois que ça se dit. Il rappellera peut être d'autres histoires par des légendes ou autres faits, même si j'en doute pour le moment (cela changera peut-être dans le futur, je ne suis sûre de rien).

Elle laisse plutôt place au repos, à la reconstruction, et au recueillement. Il y aura des rebondissements, de nouvelles lignes, mais dans les grandes lignes ce sera juste la vie d'une famille qui essaye de s'en sortir et de vivre comme les autres malgré ce qu'elle le poids du passé.

Je préviens également, même si je l'écrirais sûrement plus haut, mais cette histoire contiendra des sujets un peu "sensibles", que ce soit comme trame, ou comme sujets mentionnés. Il concerne la dépendance, la mort donc, mais aussi le viol, la maltraitance, l'abandon, l'automutilation et le suicide, mais aussi des sujets un peu plus joyeux, ou plutôt des sujets plus positifs comme la reconstruction de soi, le recueillement, et la prise de confiance en soi. Sûrement d'autres sujets, mais ne vous en faites pas, il n'y aura pas de détails, j'y ferais attention. Si cela vous parait trop, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ferais le nécessaire pour censurer. Chaque personnage à son histoire. Chaque histoire à son personnage qui lui est propre.

Si cela vous rends mal à l'aise, j'en suis désolée. Mais je ne veux pas prétendre que je sais mieux que d'autres, que je ferais mieux que d'autres. Chaque personne à son ou ses histoires, et le racontera forcément mieux ou comme elle vous correspondra ou vous conviendra. Je veux faire ressentir cette histoire, comme une pause. Quelque chose où vous pourrez vous mettre à l'aise, et où vous vous y sentirez bien.

Excusez-moi pour cette longue outro, mais cela me semblait important également. Après si vous avez des questions ou si vous voyez des fautes (le Bescherelle n'est pas toujours le livre que je met à mon chevet), faites le moi savoir. Ou si vous voulez simplement laisser un mot (comme "bredouille", c'est un mot oui) faites vous plaisir, pas de mots grossiers par contre !

Sur ces bonnes notes, vous êtes des amours, faites attention à vous et bonne journée.


	3. Après Midi

Bonjour,

Et voici le chapitre trois de Kumon. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour nous de prendre des apprentis. Pas qu'Amaya et moi ne suffisons pas, mais il est important de transmettre ses connaissances à quelqu'un qui souhaite apprendre et qui aimerait faire le métier. Il est important de donner la chance à quelqu'un de nouveau. Nous en avons déjà discuté et sommes tombés en accord sur cette conclusion. Quelques personnes sont déjà venu à la forge parce qu'ils cherchaient du travail, mais nous venions à peine de commencer, même si mon ancien maître m'a appris, il voulait qu'une seule personne son aile à la fois, sinon il pensait que les connaissances seraient trop dispatchés et pas assez compris par les personnes. J'ai décidé de changer cette pensée. Il est important de comprendre que les personnes sont même plus forts s'ils unissent leur force.

Maintenant que nous pouvons être sûr de nos compétences, nous pouvons nous permettre de prendre quelqu'un avec nous. Nous avons donc placé une affiche à l'extérieur de la forge le matin même. Malgré nos espérances, enfin surtout les miennes puisque je n'ai pas entendu Amaya se plaindre à ce propos, nous n'avons pas eu de demandeur. Cela avait été bien dommage. J'aurais aimé commencer maintenant, mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Ce n'est pas la saison. Alors, à la fin de notre journée, nous avons nettoyé les outils et les avons rangé, avons donc fermé la boutique. Nous n'avons pas de commandes en retard, ni de grandes commandes non-plus, ce qui par moment, nous fait fermé plus tard, ou alors pas du tout. Mais le dernier cas est plutôt rare.

Nous avons généralement des grosses commandes, mais elles n'ont pas des délais très courts, ni même courts, ce qui nous permet d'avoir du temps et donc de partir plus tôt. Ces commandes viennent généralement de boutiques qui se trouvent près du Seireitei, et qui sont plus ou moins prisés, mais nous ne sommes pas très regardant sur le commanditaire, à part s'il fait des affaires illégales, surtout pour soulever des populations et tuer un autre groupe de personnes. Il serait impossible alors de venir par chez nous pour des armes, nous ne faisons pas d'épées ni même de poignards ou encore des boucliers et des grandes masses. Nous ne faisons que de petits équipements comme ce qui peut servir dans une forge, comme des marteaux, des tenailles, par moment des enclumes, mais cela prends du temps, nous faisons un peu d'équipement pour les champs comme des faux, des faucille, ou encore des pioches et des pelles. Nous sommes en partenariat avec un petit groupe de deux-trois personnes qui va extraire les matériaux directement, mais nous ne les appelons pas pour autant toujours. C'est souvent lors de nos jours de "repos" qu'Amaya et moi, allons avec nos pioches et nos paniers, directement prendre les matériaux à la source. Bon, il faut payer des fois, un petit tribu pour nous permettre de creuser dans les mines. Mais lorsqu'elles ne sont pas gardées, nous y allons directement.

C'est compliqué, ou peut-être pas, mais c'est très prenant et satisfaisant de faire les choses par soi-même et de construire de nouvelles choses. J'avais essayé d'initier les autres soeurs, mais cela ne leur a pas tellement plut, donc j'ai simplement continué ainsi. Ne jamais forcer les personnes à faire un travail qui ne leur plait pas. Il est important de trouver un travail dans lequel elles puissent s'épanouir. Je sais très bien que la question de "il faut bien travailler pour donner à manger, même si ça nous plait pas" est un point d'honneur, mais je trouve qu'il est important de laisser les personnes s'épanouir et être heureuses dans ce qu'elles font. J'ai demandé l'avis d'Amaya sur la question, mais elle m'avait simplement regardé ce jour là et avait continué à frapper sur le fer avec son marteau. Je ne lui en voudrais pas si un jour elle me disait qu'elle voudrait faire autre chose. C'est aussi une des raisons pour laquelle je recherche, enfin nous recherchons, mais celle-ci m'est particulière, des apprentis, non seulement pour permettre à d'autre personnes de travailler, en plus de leur faire découvrir de nouvelles perspectives, mais également d'alléger la charge de travail que nous avons, et la sienne aussi.

Sur le chemin que nous empruntons, il n'y a pas de pierre, et très peu d'herbe, voir pas du tout. Le ciel est sans cesse en train de décliner, et les nuages de le cacher. J'ai plus l'impression d'avoir une vision grise teintée d'orange. Ce n'est pas très joyeux comme impression, et les boutiques semblent aussi vouloir rejoindre la terre, tellement leur murs sont sales et que leur toitures sont saccagées par la pauvreté. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu leur véritable couleur, ni même su si ces bâtiments ne sont pas sortis ainsi de la terre.

Nous finissons par atteindre notre maison, qui comporte deux étages et qui est prise entre deux autres maisons. Elle n'est ni très haute, ni très large, mais elle nous suffit amplement. Elle a aussi des murs un peu fissurées, mais nous avons retravaillé les murs qui s'affaissaient, je me rappelle qu'à l'époque où nous l'avons vu, elle n'était pas en très bon état, un peu plus semblable aux boutiques sur le chemin. Un peu plus affaissée… Nous avons bien travailler à la rénover, je trouve. L'intérieur est totalement pris par les objets qui nous entreposons, et par le nécessaire. Quand nous entrons, nous tombons directement sur un salon donc le sol est propre, nous nettoyons tout de même, merci. Mais où il se trouve y avoir beaucoup d'armoire de rangement, qui ne sont pas plus haut qu'un bureau, je crois ? Et qui contiennent souvent des habits, même s'il y a un coffre et deux boites de rangement qui se trouve en dessous de ce coffre, avec les vêtements qui nous sont nécessaires. Le reste sont des matériaux, parce que des fois nous les entreposons ici, des pièces à raccommoder, ou de futurs torchons. Certains tissus, nous essayons de les revendre, ou à des boutiques ou à des agriculteurs. La cuisine se trouve un peu plus au fond, là où la fenêtre est au-dessus de l'évier, elle a uniquement une marmite, un évier avec de la vaisselle qui sèche et quelques compartiments en dessous pour poser des torchons, des ustensiles, de la vaisselle, ainsi quelques savons. J'ai oublié de décrire l'étendoir qui sont des fils qui traversent le salon et où l'on entrepose nos beaux vêtements rapiécés.

Nous rangeons encore un peu la maison, et nous attendions l'arrivée des deux seules shinigamis de la maison ainsi que notre petite serveuse. J'invite Amaya à sortir, même si elle n'a pas besoin de mon autorisation, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle attends mon approbation. Je la vois me faire un signe de tête et partir par la porte d'entrée qui grince toujours. Nous n'avons pas vraiment les moyens de nous acheter de la graisse, même si je suis sûr qu'on pourrait y arriver. En attendant que mes soeurs reviennent, j'entreprends de nettoyer le linge. Je monte alors les escaliers en bois qui grincent à chaque pas que je fais, et me retrouve en haut. Il n'y a qu'une pièce et celle-ci n'est qu'une grande chambre. Enfin, grande. Nous n'avons pas d'intimité, je l'avoue. Mais, un jour nous aurons bien une autre maison, où il y aura assez de chambres et de salle d'eau, ainsi qu'un immense jardin. Mais encore faut-il en avoir les moyens. Nous ne gagnons pas assez avec la forge pour nous le permettre, et les soeurs aident déjà bien assez avec leur revenu pour la maison, et nous en utilisons même pour la forge aussi. Je commence à me demander si celle-ci ne serait pas un gouffre financièrement parlant. Nous verrons ce que nous en ferons après l'arrivé de des apprentis, je me dis finalement en ramassant le reste de linge par terre. Nous avons quand même aménager un espace pour la toilette dans un coin de la chambre, mais bon.

Je descends finalement avec ma bassine remplie de vêtements, et commence alors le nettoyage de ceux-ci. Après quelques minutes, qui peuvent ressembler à une heure si on les assemble, je finis par les essorer et les étendre, j'enlève par la même occasion les vêtements qui sont déjà secs que je mets à mes côtés pour pouvoir les ranger par la suite. A la fin, je m'aperçois que Cho et Yasu sont rentrées avec quelques provisions. Amaya se charge toujours du pain. Je leur dit bon retour et finis ce que j'ai à faire avant de nettoyer la bassine, et de monter ranger les vêtements. Lorsque je suis en bas, elles avaient déjà posés les provisions et commençaient à les sortir du cageot. Je remarque quelques aliments intéressants.

-Vous avez pris des choux et des navets aujourd'hui ? Oh de la salade, ça faisait un moment que nous n'en avions pas mangé. Et des pommes de terres ? Vous avez eu une promotion aujourd'hui ? C'est merveilleux, oh il y a même des carottes. Nous allons nous régaler.

J'étais peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste pour ça, mais j'aimais beaucoup cuisiner. S'il y a avait assez d'aliments je pouvais ne pas faire qu'une simple soupe, mais aussi des plats avec des aliments entiers, comme des feuilles de salades avec des carrés de pommes de terres et si l'on avait de la chance, des champignons pour accompagner les navets. Mes soeurs ne faisaient aucune remarque, mais je remarque bien dans leur yeux, que c'est de la nourriture. Que ça se mange. Et que ça remplit. C'est tout.

-Vous vous devez d'avoir le devoir d'aimer les aliments pour ce qu'ils peuvent vous apporter au-delà des apparences et du simple fait qu'ils vous nourrissent.

-Tant que nous avons quelque chose dans le ventre, rétorque Yasu, cela ne m'est en aucun cas dérangeant. Nous devons nous nourrir, mais je ne vois pas à quoi cela peut bien servir d'aimer ce que l'on mange.

-Et bien, ma chère soeur, sache qu'il est important d'aimer ce que tu manges pour ton bien être, je me lance dans un rôle réprimandeur. Le simple fait d'aimer quelque chose peut te rendre heureuse. Et la nourriture peut rendre heureux.

-Je préfère autre chose.

-Ah oui ?

-Mmh.

Mais elle ne m'en dit pas plus. Serait-elle dans l'âge de la rébellion ? Mais je ne lui en veut pas, il est normal d'avoir ce genre de pensée lorsque la famine peut arriver à n'importe quel moment. Comme un hollow qui ravage une ville. Ca peut arriver à n'importe quel moment… Je me contente de l'enlacer simplement, en lui faisant un bisou sur la tête. Et je fais pareil à Cho pour ne pas qu'elle soit jalouse. Même si elle n'aime pas trop les contacts, elle se laisse faire. Je ne l'embête pas avec la dernière étape alors. Nous nous mettons à table pour pouvoir éplucher les aliments qui en ont besoin, couper en morceau d'autres, et nettoyer les salade et les choux. Nous faisons le repas. Généralement, après le repas, certaines en profite pour prendre un peu l'air et d'autres s'installer dans leur futon pour dormir. Ou alors veiller un peu après.

Amaya rentre au bout d'un moment, enfin au moment où le repas allait finir de se faire. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que Mizuki n'est toujours pas rentrée. Elle finissait son service avant Cho et Yasu, mais rentrait après qu'elles soient arrivées avec les provisions. Je m'inquiètes un peu, et demande à Amaya si elle ne l'aurait pas vu sur le chemin. Elle me répond par la négative. Et cette réponse m'inquiètes un peu plus.

Je sais bien qu'elle est grande et peut très bien se débrouiller toute seule, mais même si nous nous laissons beaucoup de liberté, le matin et le soir étaient des moments que l'on passait en famille. Et que si l'un d'entre nous était absent, s'était parce que soit c'était pour le travail, ou une soirée avec des amis. Mais nous prévenons à l'avance. C'était la moindre des choses. Or, ce n'était pas ici le cas. Et ça m'inquiétait.

Nous posons le plat sur la table et je décide alors de sortir pour aller la chercher.

-Je reviendrais, je vais chercher Mizuki. Je m'inquiètes pour elle, et j'ai peur qu'il se soit passé quelque chose.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je suis sûre qu'elle est avec ses amies et qu'elle rentrera plus tard, me réconforte Yasu.

Mais je sais qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Les rues du Rukongai sont dangereuses la nuit. Et pas du tout sereine pour toutes bonnes ou mauvaises personnes qui tenaient un minimum à ses proches.

-A tout de suite.

J'ouvre la porte, mais me retrouve nez à nez avec deux personnes. Qui semblaient vouloir toquer vu le bras levé de l'une d'entre elles. C'était Mizuki avec une autre personne pas plus haute que moi. Ni une ni deux, j'enlace la petite, parce que c'est ma petite soeur en âge pas en taille, serveuse avec soulagement.

-J'avais peur qu'il te soit arriver quelque chose. Tu nous as bien fais peur.

Elle rit doucement.

-J'ai plus l'impression d'avoir une mère poule et possessive plutôt qu'un grand frère attentionné, plaisante-t-elle.

Après un petit moment, je finis par m'attarder sur la seconde personne. Elle avait de cheveux courts et violet, et ses yeux fatigués et cernés, arbore un jaune délavé. Ses vêtements sont lâches et courts, mais également rapiécés. Elle a cette lueur que je ne saurait décrire. En me détachant de ma soeur fraîchement retrouver. Celle-ci me présente cette nouvelle personne.

-Je te présente Ryuko, apparement il souhaite faire partie de vos apprentis et comme il n'a pas de maison, je lui ai proposé la nôtre. Ce n'est pas dérangeant, j'espère, me demande-t-elle avec un sourire.

Et cet enfant me sourit aussi.

Malgré ce que l'on peut en penser, je porte beaucoup d'importance à ma famille. J'en portais bien avant, et cela continuera jusqu'à la fin. Peu importe ce qui pouvait bien arriver. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendra, ma famille viendra toujours avant moi. Elle aura toujours plus d'importance, et sa protection aussi. J'ai besoin de savoir cette famille en sécurité pour me sentir à l'aise. Et son bonheur aussi. C'est ce que j'ai toujours mis en avant, je la mettrais toujours en avant.

* * *

Bonjour, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut. Oui, c'est beaucoup de description. Pas autant que je ne l'aurais cru, mais s'en est. Bravo à ceux qui sont revenu vivant. Vraiment.

C'est un chapitre assez plat en soi, il sert effectivement à poser les bases et les pensées premières. Nori, pense beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Et encore je me suis restreinte par rapport à ce que je croyais. Certaines de ses pensées seront développées dans d'autres chapitres, je suppose. Je pense que ce sera bien aussi.

Je ne décris pas Nori, parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense forcément à se décrire, si certaines personnes se posent la question. Même si je pense que je ne devrais pas le montrer ici.

Oh, j'ai une demande à faire. Je pense que j'aurais besoin d'un Bêta, je suppose que c'est comme ça que l'ont décrit quelqu'un qui t'aide, avec toute sa bonne volonté et sa patience (oh le pauvre enfant qu'il puisse être). Pour m'aider à poser mes idées, à me critiquer sur certains passages et à m'aider pour les scènes de description. Ainsi que les fautes et les mauvaises prononciations. Je pense que je ferais une requête auprès de ceux-là aussi. Je verrais bien.

Si vous avez aimé, c'est bien pour vous. J'en suis contente. Non, je ne vais pas vous obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. C'est déjà très bien que vous lisez cette fanfic. Très courageux de votre part.

Je dois aussi vous prévenir, que cette fanfic sera mensuelle, je préfère prévenir. C'est la moindre des choses.

Bonne journée, après-midi, soirée à vous et prenez soin de vous.


	4. Amaya, ou l'Observation

Un nouvel arrivant n'est pas une chose que l'on aurait pu éviter. Connaissant l'attache particulière de Nori pour la famille, et sa signification, bien évidemment qu'il n'a pas pu dire non. Mais Ryuka à cette impression des rues. Cet air lasse malgré le masque souriant qu'il porte ne trompera pas ceux qui ont vécu dans les méandres des rues. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois Cho, lèvres pincées sourcils légèrement surélevés, et bras croisés, qui a du mal à cacher sa désapprobation. Elle qui me suit presque partout, n'accorde aucune confiance et sympathie au sous entendu nouvel apprenti. Mizuki semble avoir complètement relâchée sa garde, de même que pour Yasu, quoique un peu plus réservée, semblent déjà avoir sympathisé avec lui. J'espère que Nori pourra m'accorder le doute qui m'occupe l'esprit.

Je lâche un regard d'avertissement à Cho, pour qu'elle se reprenne. Et continue en passant à côté d'elle pour me diriger vers les plats. Elle est surprise par mon intervention mais se reprend rapidement en relaxant sa posture et ne gardant sensiblement qu'un sourcil levé. Si nous avons un nouvel invité, autant chercher un nouveau plat, et des couverts, que je prends avec lassitude, et les place avec les autres assiettes et couverts, pour m'installer et continuer ainsi de les observer. En soi, il est bien accueilli, et bien entouré heureusement pour lui. Sa nouvelle famille sera plus énergique et positive qu'il ne devrait s'attendre, bien qu'il en a été surpris à son arrivé. Il reste quand même bien tendu malgré quelques tentatives de soulagement, un peu normal étant donné qu'il ne connaît pas son environnement. Yasu essaye de faire la conversation mais n'est pas plus à l'aise. Nori semble lui mener la danse de la conversation, et commence lentement à faire asseoir tout le monde, bien soulagé que tous soient rentrés. Il reste excessif concernant la famille, voir obsessionnel, mais je n'oserais pas lui dire en face, ni même à l'empêcher de l'être.

Mizuki suit également le reste du groupe, et observe le nouveau avec une certaine attention. Surement dû au fait qu'elle l'ai vu en première, elle se garde la place indirecte de surveillante ou de pseudo-mère. En soi, elle le garde à l'oeil, d'une façon positive. Cho quant à elle est, tout comme son comportement le montrait plus tôt, beaucoup plus réticente, et a bien du mal à le garder pour elle. Je trouve cette situation un peu embarrassante pour lui, ce Ryuka, qui est toujours un peu à l'affût d'un moindre mauvais mouvement, seulement un peu car il semble bien le cacher, mais ses oeillades ne sont pas très dissimulées. Soite. Nous verrons bien ce que l'avenir nous en dira.

Le repas se déroule calmement, si on oublie que Nori veille au grain à ce que les autres sœurs mangent, allant même jusqu'à s'enlever de la nourriture, actions vivement critiquées par les dites sœurs, qui réussissent bien à nier une quelconque faim, connaissant par cœur leur frère. Et puis, on ne souffre pas de malnutrition, non mais. Yasu et Cho se lèvent pour ranger la vaisselle, se querellant pour savoir qui aller ranger et qui aller nettoyer la vaisselle, vite résolu par Cho qui finit par laver la vaisselle aussi rapidement que possible, et Yasu qui se sentit prise de compétition, a fini pour suivre le mouvement. Mizuki s'occupe elle de ranger un peu la maison avec l'aide du nouveau venu, et ainsi lui indiquer où se trouve les choses dans la maison. Nori va ranger les affaires qui ont fini de sécher, heureusement qu'il n'ait pas plu, sinon nous aurions bien été embêtés.

Je monte les escaliers pour atteindre la chambre tout en jetant vite fait un œil en bas. Nous dormons tous dans la même chambre ce qui nous donne un assez grand espace, mais nous enlève une intimité, sacrifice facilement résolu avec nos activités. Et puis nous avons bien assez d'espace dans cette maison, même si elle est petite pour Nori, pour pouvoir nous trouver de l'intimité. Je mets rapidement un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux après la mise en place des futons. Et puis me dirige vers la fenêtre qui mène à l'extérieur, pour aller sur le toit, je fais attention à la laisser ouverte, premièrement pour aérer la pièce mais également pour signaler que quelqu'un est dehors.

Il fait bien noir malgré les étoiles qui couvrent le ciel, comme quoi, une lune peut bien servir pour illuminer la nuit. Et je m'élance alors sur les toits pour faire ma patrouille du soir, me dirigeant d'abord vers la forge puis après aux alentours. Le quartier n'est pas malfamé, mais on n'est jamais assez prudent. Certains soirs, et avec beaucoup de chance, même si on a beaucoup plus de chance que ce soit la journée, je trouve des groupes de trois, voir de quatre personnes, sillonner les rues, des shinigamis qu'on les nomme. Des personnes se disant être du côté du peuple, mais qui ne s'aventure que peu dans les coins reculés du Rukongai, préférant largement la tranquillité des alentours du Sereitei. Bien lotis ceux qui sont les shinigamis. Cho et Yasu ont refusé leur attribution de logement au Seireitei, ou dans ses zones rapprochés dans le Rukongai, préférant être en famille. Elles auraient été bien mieux dans ces logements qu'ici. Mais on ne quitte pas facilement une place qu'on a choisi. Aussi parce qu'elles ne pouvaient y amener leur famille. Dommage, mais nous n'aurions pas pu nous permettre au vu des prix.

Je finis par rentrer puisqu'il n'y a rien de très intéressant, si ce n'est que de petits groupes sans importance qui s'occupent de dévaliser un magasin ou d'agresser une personne. Sans plus. En revenant, j'ai pu remarqué le regard surpris de Ryuka qui se change, après s'être lavé au vu de nombreuses tâches de saletés dorénavant parties. Je ne fais aucune remarque et descendit tranquillement les escaliers. Tout le monde est en bas, Mizuki attend près des escaliers et Cho fume avec son kiseru au pas de la porte du jardin. Enfin, le bout de terrain qui nous en sert. Je m'installe près de Nori qui semble lire un vieux livre, qui a dû traîner dans les environs et raviver son envie de le lire lorsqu'il a dû le retrouver.

-Et bien, s'élance Yasu surement après avoir passé quelques minutes d'observation, tu pourrais lâcher tes cheveux Cho, je suis sûre que tu serais très bien.

-J'apprécie mon chignon tel qu'il est, lui répond paresseusement Cho, laisse le tranquille.

-Je dirais même que tu serais plus attirante, tu ferais chavirer des cœurs !

-C'est bien, mais je veux pas.

-Ohhh, peut-être que tu veux attirer quelqu'un, mais que tu n'oses pas nous demander un coup de main, la charrie gentiment Yasu.

Cho a cru bon de l'ignorer, ce qui semble la meilleur option pour elle.

-Nous pourrions discuter de Ry-

-Je vais voir ce qu'il fait, il en met du temps pour se changer.

Et Mizuki nous laisse en allant voir Ryuka, après qu'elle m'ait coupée la parole. Surement par inattention, mais qui nous laisse un peu de temps pour discuter la situation.

-Nori, que penses-tu de la situation ? demande-je.

Il ferme son livre et met ses mains sur la table tout en levant les yeux vers moi.

-Il nous fallait un nouvel apprenti. Je suis bien heureux que nous l'ayons trouvé aussi rapidement, même si, honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à l'héberger. Il nous faudra alors faire plus de courses, que ce soit de nourritures ou de vêtements, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir assez de vêtements lui convenant, se confie Nori.

-Nous avons assez de vêtements Nori, le contredit Yasu, tu fais sa taille à ce que j'ai pu en voir, nous pouvons très bien lui donner la moitié ou un peu moins des tiens. Sinon, nous pouvons aussi bien lui passer des vêtements de Cho.

Cho qui entendant ça, s'étouffe avec la fumée et la regarde confuse.

-...Ou pas. Elle a beau être la plus petite d'entre nous quatre, elle te surpasse quand même.

-Nous avons assez de nourriture, dit Cho qui tapote son kiseru sur le sol pour ensuite le ranger dans son étui. Si nous arrivons à ramener de la nourriture tous les jours, nous pouvons très bien rajouter une portion.

-Nous avons assez en économies pour nous le permettre, confirme Yasu. Ce qui est le plus dérangeant, et le plus contraignant serait de savoir si sa personnalité et son intimité pourraient s'assembler avec les nôtres. Nous n'avons aucun problèmes concernant ça, parce qu'on a l'habitude, mais n'oublions pas que nous ne le connaissons à peine, et que c'est un garçon.

-Dit plutôt que c'est qu'un inconnu, s'exclame Cho. J'suis… Réticente. Dit-elle, non sans m'avoir lancé un regard avant.

-Nous verrons comment les choses avancent, nous ne pouvons pas nous faire une idée en un jour, ou plutôt en une soirée. Voyons comment le reste de la semaine se fait sentir avant de faire des préjugés.

Malheureusement, Yasu a raison et cela est bien assez dit pour calmer les ardeurs de Cho, et calmer tout court Nori, même si je doute qu'il ne s'arrête de s'inquiéter. Je trouve un peu malhonnête de faire cette discussion sans Mizuki, bien qu'elle soit aussi concernée , elle doit avoir son mot à dire également. Discussion étant close, nous nous sommes donc permis d'aller dormir. Je ferme la porte d'entrée à clé, laissant celle du jardin au soin de Cho.

Nous nous sommes rapidement endormis. Étant la première à me lever chaque matin, je descendit rapidement pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne pour finir par sortir et me diriger vers la forge. Après une vite, mais attentive, patrouille des alentours, je me permis d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Simple et sans frisottis qui puisse lui permettre de sortir du lot des alentours, à part le martèlement des outils et de la fumée qui dégage du fourneau… L'odeur par moment aussi. Pendant que j'allais au fond de la pièce, je remarque que rien n'a bougé. Le rondin sur lequel l'enclume se trouve à ma gauche, reste toujours aussi usé. Le sol, nettoyé à la va-vite par Nori, n'a pas été débarrassé de tous ses scories, et autres petits déchets matériaux.

Je soupire sur le coffre où se trouve le charbon avant de l'ouvrir. A l'aide de la pelle qui est à côté, je soulève l'amas pour le placer dans le four qui se trouve juste à la moitié d'un tour de pelle, et continue jusqu'à ce que le four soit assez mis en place pour accueillir les premières flammes, qui attendront notre retour. Après quelques coups furtifs de balai et la mise en place des commandes du jour à faire aujourd'hui, je finis par rejoindre la maison. Je croise ma cadette en chemin, je m'arrête un instant pour lui faire un signe de tête, pour repartir après. Elle me colle beaucoup trop, mais à au moins la chance d'être utile, heureusement pour elle, j'ai fini par m'habituer à sa présence.

Rentrée, je me retrouve comme chaque matin à la même scène de ménage, même si maintenant, j'ai la surprise de voir Ryuka levé au côté de Nori, et qui prépare le repas sous l'attention du plus jeune. Après la cérémonie du matin, et de quelques tâches ménagères, nous nous menons enfin à la forge, Nori et Ryuka devant, et moi fermant la marche, ce qui me laisse tout le temps d'observer les deux petits.

-Et voici la forge ! s'exclame joyeusement Nori à Ryuka, mais je pense que tu as déjà dû la voir. Ici tu as le four, nous avons aussi un autre type de four, maiiiis nous préférons le garder à l'extérieur. Tu le verras plus tard.

Je passe le tablier en cuir autour de ma taille, retrousse mes manches et me refait un chignon tout en regardant les missions du jour. Nori, lui, continue ses explications tout en tournant dans la forge au fur et à mesure de celles-ci.

-Ici, tu trouveras essentiellement les outils que nous utilisons dans la forge comme des tenailles qui servent à maintenir les éléments, des marteaux, celui à panne en long va être celui que tu utiliseras le plus, mais aussi des pointeaux, des ciseaux, pas ceux que tu utilises pour découper le tissu, mais ceux qui s'utilise avec un maillet, et une masse. Ce qui se trouve sur le rondin est une enclume, là où tu travailleras le fer. De ce côté-là, tu as un établi où nous faisons les finitions.

Il se place en face du four, pendant que je m'attèle à la tâche de mettre le feu au charbon grâce à un briquet en fer, tout en tendant l'ordre de la matinée. Après quelques minutes ce sera prêt.

-Aujourd'hui, et pour la semaine tu observeras essentiellement. Pour que tu puisses te familiariser avec l'endroit et la position dans un premier temps, mais ensuite pour que tu prennes conscience que c'est bien ce que tu souhaites vraiment faire. Certes, on ne peut pas savoir en une semaine, alors nous allons procéder en un mois. Lors de ce mois, tu verras ce que si tu souhaites ou non continuer, ce n'est pas grave. Tiens, celle-ci semble urgente, dit-il en sortant du petit lot un petit papier avec ce qui est commandé. Tu peux t'asseoir sur un tonneau si tu veux, ou rester debout. Comme ça t'arrange.

-Merci ! s'exprime vivement Ryuka qui semble mal à l'aise depuis tout à l'heure.

Quelle petite nature. A l'aide des tenailles, je m'empare d'un morceau de fer pour le mettre dans le charbon. Généralement je m'occupe de tenir le fer et de le frapper sur l'enclume, étant donné de l'endurance nécessaire pour frapper le métal, la finition est faite par Nori, ce qui est mieux. Par moment, c'est lui qui procède lorsque je suis dehors à chercher les différentes ressources auprès de nos collaborateurs, où lorsque je remets les produits finis aux commanditaires, même s'ils préfèrent se déplacer pour récupérer leur dû, et profiter pour discuter avec nous concernant plusieurs choses, comme le prix, si ça lui plait ou s'ils préfèrent d'une différente manière.

J'utilise le marteau à panne en long pour frapper le métal et l'étendre. Le manier à mon envie m'est facile, ce marteau suit mes désires, ma précision, mon plan. Le son clair du métal contre mon marteau m'est familier, et ne me laisse pas de place à l'imagination, juste l'appréhension de voir ce qui sera un résultat bien évident.

-Nous devons faire un total de 3 faucilles, et une pelle pour la ferme d'Hachiro, celui qui porte une barbe rousse, il viendra dans la journée ce qui nous laisse la matinée, avec un peu de chance on pourra faire celle de la boutique de Chikako, la petite dame qui vend des tasses, elle a dit avoir besoin de quelques couverts, je vais préparer les moules vu qu'on a déjà fait une commande comme celle-ci. Cette après-midi, nous allons nous concentrer sur Hirotoshi, apparemment son fils aurait accidentellement détruit une de ses haches. Je me demande s'il n'a pas tapé sur un caillou. Enfin, ça nous laisse le temps pour les personnes du voisinage, s'ils viennent.

-La journée est chargée… Remarque Ryuka.

-Oh, crois en mon expérience, rétorque Nori, nous sommes loin d'être débordés. Le maître était plus sollicité lorsque nous étions en formation. Nous finissions souvent tard, et commencions souvent tôt, mais c'était au moins un bon moyen de s'améliorer, même si c'était bien épuisant.

-Et votre maître est toujours ici ?

J'arrête le marteau pour regarder la , je la laisse de côté. Avec l'attisonnoir, je mélange le charbon et reprends un morceau de fer adéquate pour faire comme le précédent. Je m'arrête un instant pour remarquer le malaise dans la pièce. Et comme j'ai écouté la conversation, je sais de quoi ils parlent.

-Il est mort. Il y a bien 6 mois, je réponds.

-Amaya !

Mes sourcils se froncent, mais je n'ajoute qu'un haussement d'épaules et retourne me concentrer sur ma tâche. Je ne vois pas pourquoi faire autant d'histoires pour ça. Ce n'est pas utile, il faut qu'il tourne la page. Cela fait déjà six mois.

-Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas…

-Ne… Ne t'en fais pas. Continuons veux-tu?

Et la matinée passe, le repas aussi, uniquement rythmée par les outils et le son du martelage. Dans l'après-midi, un membre de la ferme d'Hachiro est venu chercher les outils, et nous a donné quelques pièces en échange. Le compte y est. Après les avoir enveloppés dans le tissu qu'elle a amené, nous lui souhaitons une bonne journée, enfin Nori lui souhaite. Et la journée se termine sans problèmes, nous avons même fini par nous avancer sur le calendrier hebdomadaire, une bonne chose. Durant toute la journée, Ryuka n'a fait aucun son, à part poser quelques questions, il s'est tenu tranquille.

L'ambiance qui s'était installé lorsque le maître a été énoncé, s'est estompée. Et le sourire est revenu sur le visage de Nori, lorsqu'il a revu les sœurs revenir. La soirée s'était bien passée et à la nuit tombée, je suis allée faire mon tour habituel.

-Je peux venir avec toi ? me demande Yasu avant que je ne sorte.

Je la regarde. Ils sont bien rare les moments où elle demande à sortir. C'est toujours bien étrange quand ça arrive.

-Fais-toi discrète, lui dis-je.

Et elle acquiesce. Nous finissons par sortir, cette fois-ci par la porte d'entrée. Et arpentons les rues, pour une patrouille nocturne. Le chemin se fait en silence, aucune de nous ne débutons une conversation. Nous la ferons plus tard. Arrivées à un bar, nous nous asseyons à l'intérieur après l'accueil tonifiant du barman. L'endroit est plutôt simple, fait en bois, avec des assises en bois également. Les murs maintiennent des pancartes avec les menus du jours et les boissons. L'odeur est bien ivre, et les personnes font de leur mieux pour la garder tel quel. Avec autant de bruit, peu pourraient nous entendre. Nous ne commandons qu'une cruche de saké bien fort. Une fois l'alcool arrivé, Yasu se jette sur son verre pour le finir d'une gorgée.

-J'aimerais te parler, se lance Yasu.

-Oui, lui répondis-je verre en main.

-Je crois que… Tu sais...

-Ce n'est rien. Tu as le droit.

Elle écarquille les yeux, avant de soupirer et d'avaler un autre verre.

-Tant qu-

-Tant que cette personne ne prend avantage de la famille, hein? me coupe-t-elle.

J'hoche la tête.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu le saches. Bien sûr que tu surveilles tout le monde. Après un temps, elle continue. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le présenterais pas à Nori. Pas avant d'être sûre qu'il soit de confiance.

Un autre verre.

-Mais je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu sais, se reprit vivement Yasu, je préfère le voir par moi-même. Je sais que tu as déjà fait des recherches. Et je sais que c'est pour nous que tu l'as fait. Mais ça reste embarrassant… Depuis quand ?

-Ca fait bien 3 mois.

-Pff.

J'ai bien fait de me mettre sur le côté avant.

-Ah oui. Quand même, au moment même où nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'est flippant là, rit-elle.

Cette fois, elle me sert en même temps qu'elle.

-Ça fait combien de temps ? Bien quelques années que nous nous côtoyons, hein ? Le temps passe si vite… Une vingtaine peut-être maintenant ? Bien que pour Mizuki, cela doit faire moins… Et toi beaucoup plus que tu es avec Nori. Et Cho aussi, vu que je suis arrivée après. Vous ne nous avez jamais dit comment vous vous êtes connu. Oh, j'aimerais bien le savoir, mais je pense que vous préférez gardez ça pour vous.

Un silence s'installe, enfin comme il peut avec le boucan du bar. Comment nous arrivons à nous entendre ? Bonne question.

-Tu sais… se confie-t-elle entre deux verres, je suis bien contente de vous avoir trouver. La vie ne fait jamais de cadeaux, un peu trop dure avec les faibles. Un peu trop tendre avec les plus hauts, même trop offrande. Je m'quiètes pour les p'tits jeunes… Heur'sement qu'y'a les sh'gimis pour offrir un p'tit travail, et d'gens comme l'ancien pour d'ner un boulot. Pa'ce que les districts, plus loin 'sont pas bons. Ici 'core c'est bon, mais loin ça l'est pas.

Je tique à chaque prononciation, le dialecte de Yasu est parfois aussi fort que le saké, et encore pour l'instant c'est rien.

-T'sais 'y a d'la chance, le Ryuka. Il est 'bé dans la bon famille. 'core faut qui soit valable, s'pas?

-Bien sûr. Il est en probation par nous toutes.

-Ouais, même si y'a Mizu qu'y est trop jeune, en même temps 'l'est pas tombée pas elle. C'pour ça. Même si ç'veut rien dire.

-Mmh. Nous verrons ça.

* * *

Et voilà. Le Ryuka est tout jeune, mais Amaya l'aime pas. De toute manière elle se méfie de tout le monde.

Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que tout se passe bien chez vous. Enfin, comme ça se peut.

Cette fois-ci j'ai voulu changer de point de vue, donc voici Amaya. J'espère que le sien ne ressemble pas à celui de Nori. Je vous mets plus bas des mots que j'ai trouvé pendant mes recherches :

*Métonymie : Figure par laquelle on exprime un concept au moyen d'un terme désignant un autre concept qui lui est uni par une relation nécessaire (cause et effet, inclusion, ressemblance, etc.).

« Boire un verre »(boire le contenu) est une métonymie. Et c'est comment j'ai trouvé ce mot en faisant mes recherches sur les outils de cheminée, en me disant que je pouvais peut-être emprunter un de ses outils. Comme quoi, c'est pratique les cheminées (aussi nommée avant âtre) pour apprendre des mots, comme :

*le serviteur qui sert de porte-manteaux, ou plutôt de cheminée, métallique où l'on entrepose des pelles et balais à cendres, pique-feu ou aussi ici un le mot tisonnier, hache à braises (mais utilisée plutôt pour des bûches épaisses), les accessoires de la cheminée, aussi utilisée pour les poêles à bois.

*Tisonnier (ou attisoir, attisonnoir utilisé pour les gros fours) : est un élément long fait généralement en métal, laiton, cuivre peut aussi être en bois, et sert à attiser le feu.

*Le tison : reste d'une bûche dont un bout est brûlée. Son autre petit nom c'est la braise.

*Attisonnoir : même particularité que le tisonnier. Tout comme l'attisoir, sert pour les métiers comme celle du forgeron.

J'espère que ça vous dérange pas que je mette ça ici, je pense que je vais mettre un petit compartiment dans l'espace commentaire pour mettre des infos pratiques comme celles-ci, même si je vous invite à faire vos propres recherches.

J'espère que la lecture a été à votre goût, faites moi part de vos retours si des choses vous dérange ou que vous avez des questions, j'y répondrais lors du prochain chapitre ou dans vos pm. Prenez soin de vous et restez couverts. Pour vous et pour les gens qui vous entoure.

A la prochaine.


End file.
